Crazy Music and the Cullens
by h2ocatluvr33
Summary: A series of one shots where the cullens do crazy stuff to different songs. WARNING: may cause uncontrolable laughter! BEWARE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **Hey readers! I saw a couple people do fanfics like this and just had to try it! So this is going to be a series of One-shots. Please review! Then there is the usual disclaimer I don't own the song London Bridge by Fergie…or twilight….wait what do I own?! Oh yeah…these edited lyrics…yay! Enjoy this interesting story.

London Bridge….Cullen Style!

"Hey guys what's…" Bella said as she walked into the Cullen's mansion.

Then she heard the sirens coming. Then the music started and Emmett came walking out dressed as a gangster.

_(_Emmett_)_

_Oh Snap_

_Oh Snap_

_Oh Snap_

**-Cue Carlisle **

(Carlisle dressed in jeans and a T-shirt)

_Are you ready for this?_

(Emmett)

_Oh Snap_

(All)

**-Form a line in front of a horror struck Bella.**

_It's us the Cullen's._

_Hey it's Bella_

(Jasper dressed as a rapper)

**-Walks over to Bella and hugs her.**

_Bella what's up girl?_

(Alice dressed as a rapper)

**-Pushes Emmett out of the way.**

_When we come to the room move aside_

(Emmett)

**-Emmett continuously cuts in on his parts only to be pushed away by Alice**

_Oh Snap_

(Alice)

_Part the kids cuz we don't have the time._

(Emmett)

_Oh Snap_

(Alice)

_We're the best cuz you know we all can shine_

**-Spotlight comes on making them sparkle.**

(Emmett)

_Oh Snap_

_We the Cullen's we've been livin' a long time_

(Emmett)

_Oh Snap_

(Rosalie dressed as a gangster)

_All us girls getting down on the floor_

**-Alice, Esme, and Rosalie get low.**

(Carlisle)

_Oh Snap!_

(Rosalie)

_Dancing and getting down real low_

**-Guys start to stare with lust.**

(Carlisle)

_Oh Snap_

(Rosalie)

_Making our guys say Oh!_

(Carlisle)

_Oh snap_

(Rosalie)

_Cuz you know we love em' so here we goooooo…!_

(Carlisle)

_Oh Snap_

**-All pair up leaving Edward in the middle as he begins to break-dance.**

(All)

_How come Alice always sees the future, future_

_We Singing _

_Future_

_Future_

_Future_

_Saying Seeing the Future_

_How come Alice always sees the future, future_

_We Singing _

_Future_

_Future _

_Future_

**-Rosalie steps forward.**

(Rosalie)

**-Rosalie moves slowly in a lethargic way**

_Blood starts flowing_

_And my breath stop coming_

_Everyone starts looking_

(Carlisle)

_Oh Snap!_

-**Rosalie steps back letting Alice step forward**

(Alice)

_All the malls got me feeling loose_

_Always wishing Bella didn't wear those shoes_

_It's like every time we have big news_

_Volturri gotta get up in our news_

**-Alice steps back with a smirk as Edward steps nervously forward.**

**-All make a semi circle around Edward in crouched position.**

(Edward)

_We are like get up out of our face_

(All)

_Oh Snap_

(Edward)

'_fore we burn your butts to flames_

**-Edward gains confidence and starts getting cocky**

(All)

_Oh Snap!_

(Edward)

_Bella your scent makes me wanna have a taste_

**-Cue Edward wink to Bella**

_(All)_

_Oh Snap_

_(Edward)_

_You got that? We own this plaaaaaace_

**-Emmett starts to beat-box in the background**

_(All)_

_How come Edward always_

_reads our minds (2x)_

_Singing _

_Reading _

_Reading_

_Our minds_

_How come Edward always reads our minds_

_Singing _

_Reading _

_Reading _

_Our minds_

**-Guys Step back as girls step forward.**

(Esme, Rose, Alice)

_La, Da, da, da da, doo, doo, doo_

**-Girls step back guys come forward**

(Edward, Emmett, Carlisle)

_We like the tough girls you know they singing just right (2x)_

_We always support em' day or night_

**-Jasper staggers drunkenly forward**

_Aw look Eddie and Bella!_

_Cunning couple_

**-Jasper staggers away and Esme steps up shyly**

(Esme)

_When we come in the room move aside._

(Edward)

_Oh Snap!_

(Esme)

_Move along cuz we don't have a long time_

_(Edward)_

_Oh Snap_

_(Esme)_

_In the sun you know we gona shine_

_**-**_**Spotlight on them as they glitter**

_(Edward)_

_Oh Snap_

_(All)_

_Cuz we the Cullen's and we been livin' a long time_

**-Strike various poses.**

"So Bella what did you think?" Alice asked excitedly as she skipped forward.

"Uh….uh…?" She stuttered.

"Bella? Love are you ok?" Edward asked worriedly.

"uh…fine? What….what was that?" She stuttered.

"Our song…didn't you like it?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Ummm…yeah. I didn't know Emmett could beat-box and since when has Edward been able to break-dance?" she said in confusion.

"Oh umm…awhile." Edward said.

"Okaaaaaaaay?" Bella said.

"Love why don't we get you home. It's been a long day." Edward said as he led her to the door.

"Ok from the top people. Emmett take Edwards place until he gets back." Was heard faintly from the house.

"Yes! I get to break dance!" Emmett yelled in excitement.

"I really liked your dancing." Bella murmured as she looked at Edward.

"Thanks. You really are beautiful. I would have liked to see you getting low with the girls though." Edward said with a smirk.

"Edward!" Bella said shocked.

"Yes love?" He said with his crooked grin in place.

"I love you." She said.

"Let's get you home." He murmured as he pulled away from the house.

**A/N ok so what do you think? Funny? Good? Bad? Please give me feedback and I'll give you the next one-shot! Thanks so much. Until then! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Talent Show Horrors

Talent Show Horrors

*Bella POV*

"Alice No! Please don't do this to me!" I whined

"Bella stop. You are doing this. I allowed you to wear your choice of skirt so don't complain." Alice snapped impatiently.

"But…but it's so short! This was the longest and it only goes halfway down my thigh! The shirt is way tight and…I can't go out in this!" I screamed at her.

"You can and you will. I saw this already. It will work." Alice explained calmly.

"What are you not telling me?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Alice said a little too innocently.

"Ok go line up with the performers!" She said, shoving me forward. I was about to collide with the floor until a familiar pair of strong cold arms caught me within inches of the ground.

"Hmm…I quite like you in this outfit." Edward whispered huskily in my ear.

"Th…Thanks." I stuttered as he set me back on my feet.

"Go Bella! I'll be back stage with Rose remember? Jazz is the DJ and Emmett and Edward will be in the audience. Front row seats cheering for you." Alice said in one breath.

"Fine." I grumbled reluctantly.

I felt my stomach tighten as I anxiously awaited my turn on stage. How could I have been so stupid? Why would I let Alice do this to me?! I began to flush an angry red, only to turn pale white as my blood turned cold when my name was announced onstage.

"Next up is Miss Bella Swan dancing to the cha cha slide. Let's give her a round of applause everyone." Mr. Banner announced.

I flushed red as a tomato as I stumbled my way onto the stage. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and turned to nod at Jasper to start the music. I positioned myself just as Alice had practiced with me.

_Everybody clap your hands_

_Clap clap clap your hands_

_Clap clap your hands_

**- I began to clap, encouraging the school to clap with me. Starting with Emmett and Edward who glared at anyone who didn't clap.**

_Alright we gona do the basic steps_

_To the left_

_Take it back now y'all _

_One hop this time._

**- Some of the guys whistled at this, but were quickly silenced by Emmett and Edward.**

_Right foot lets stomp _

_Left foot lets stomp_

_Cha Cha real smooth._

- **I began to gain confidence now and started to get into the music, shaking off my nervousness. The crowd of students began to cheer for me.**

_Turn it out._

**- Alice came running out onstage dressed in the same outfit, although mine was blue and hers was yellow. I looked at her in shock, but she only winked and began to dance in sync with me.**

_To the left._

_Take it back now y'all_

_One hop this time_

_Right foot lets stomp _

_Left foot lets stomp_

_Cha cha now y'all_

**-Everyone cheered again as Alice and I cha cha'd in sync. Then it was Rose's turn to join us wearing the same outfit as us only in a bright red. We stood in a line and looked to our guys. I winked at Edward as Rose did the same to Emmett. Their jaws dropped and I looked back to see a dazed Jasper. **

_Last time to get funky._

_To the right now_

_To the left_

_Take it back now y'all_

_One hop this time, One hop this time_

**-All the boys whistled at us as I grinned from ear to ear, for once enjoying myself.**

_Right foot two stomps _

_Left foot two stomps_

**-All of us pounded our sparkling converse shoes into the wooden floor.**

_Slide to the left_

_Slide to the right_

_Criss Cross_

_Criss Cross_

_Cha Cha real smooth_

**-I was beginning to get out of breath now and my breathing hitched when I saw Edward watching me with a smirk. I quickly turned back to dancing.**

_Let's go to work!_

_Take it back now y'all_

_Two hops this time, two hops this time_

_Right foot two stomps_

_Left foot two stomps_

_Hands on your knees, hands on your knees._

_Get funky with it._

**- On that note Rose, Alice, and I began to shake our butts like crazy. All the guys went crazy and Emmett, Jasper, and Edward just stared out of shock while their eyes glinted with lust.**

_Oooooooooooooohhhhh yeah (Come on)_

_Cha Cha now y'all._

_Turn it out_

**-By now we were all facing the wall with our butts to the audience, they should like the view.**

_To the left_

_Take it back now y'all_

_Five hops this time_

_Right foot lets stomp_

_Left foot lets stomp_

_Right foot again_

_Left foot again_

_Right foot lets stomp_

_Left foot lets stomp_

_FREEZE!_

_Everybody clap your hands_

_(Come on y'all) (Check it out y'all)_

_How low can you go?_

**-Alice, Rose, and I began to sway our bodies down.**

_Can you go down low?_

**-We went lower**

_All the way to the floor?_

**-We all dropped our backs to the floor.**

_Can you bring it to the top?_

**-We began to slowly get up, shaking our hips.**

_Like you never ever stop?_

_Can you bring it to the top?_

**-We were back to standing.**

_On hop _

_Right foot now_

_Left foot now y'all_

_Cha Cha real smooth_

_Turn it out_

**-With that Rose, Alice and I all turned to face the crowd and took a bow. Jasper cut the music. Everyone gave us a standing ovation, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper cheering the loudest as we walked off stage.**

"OMG! That was so fun! You did great Bella! I can't believe you can dance like that! I swear I thought Edward was going to faint!" Alice gushed at me as we all walked backstage with everyone shouting congratulations to us.

"OMG thanks Alice that was soooo fun! Did you see Emmett and Jasper? I thought their hearts were going to come back then stop again. It was so funny!" I said, still high from the rush of dancing.

"Good Job Bella. You are a really good dancer." Rosalie said softly, giving me a timid smile.

"Th…Thanks Rosalie. You did really good too." I said with a smile just as timid.

"That was very sexy Bella." A familiar voice said from behind me as I felt cold arms lock around my waist.

"R…Really?" I said breathlessly as I looked around and saw Rosalie and Alice wrapped up in their own worlds with their boyfriends.

"Yes. It was horrible to have to listen to all the of the male population think of you in that way." Edward said quietly in my ear.

"I'm yours. Only yours." I murmured as I turned and kissed him passionately.

He kept the kiss under control to my disappointment but I could sense his pride at my dancing skills. When we finally broke apart, gasping for air. We looked around to see Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and even Rosalie smirking at us. I turned a deep scarlet as Edward chuckled nervously, running a hand through his messy bronze hair.

"Woo! Little Eddie is all grown up and getting some action!" Emmett boomed, the first to break the silence. I glanced around, grateful that the hall was vacant.

"Emmett…" Edward started to say, but just ended up shaking his head.

"Let's go home." Rosalie complained to Emmett.

"Sure babe." He responded, winking at us.

"We're leaving too." Alice said, tugging on Jasper's hand.

"Ok we'll go too." I responded as I pulled Edward's hand.

We walked a few paces behind the others, swinging our intertwined hands back and forth. Edward stopped shortly, pulling me back with him. We were close to the forest by the school.

"I didn't know you could dance like that Bella." Edward said sexily, staring deeply into my eyes.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." I said with a smirk as I leaned in to kiss him.

He responded by leaning in as he bent to kiss me. At the last minute I pulled back and sprinted away from him, laughing as I went. I chuckled to myself and looked over my shoulder to see he was still frozen in his place. I, being the klutz I am, tripped while I wasn't looking. I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact. I slowly opened my eyes when it didn't come. I found I was staring into the faces of my family, laughing at the trick I had played on Edward. I found that I was looking into Jasper's golden eyes, seeing as he had caught my waist at the last second.

"Thanks Jazz. That would have hurt and Edward's too shocked to catch me." I said with a smile as I looked at him frozen in place.

"I saw that happening at the last second before we left and we had to watch." Alice explained as Jasper set me on my feet carefully.

"Is he going to stand there catching flies all day? Not that I object to what you did Bella. It was a very good trick." Rosalie said as she snorted at Edward.

"I'll go get him!" Emmett exclaimed as he ran over to Edward and picked him up.

"Here ya go!" Emmett said as he placed Edward in front of me.

"Edward are you ok?" I asked becoming a little worried now. Carefully I stroked his cheek and he melted under my touch.

"That was not nice Bella." Edward said in disappointment that had everyone but me rolling on the ground in laughter.

"I'm sorry." I murmured as I stroked his cheek.

"That's all right love." He said as he took my hand and pulled me to his Volvo while everyone else hopped in Emmett's jeep.

"I'm afraid I will have to punish you though." He said seriously, although his eyes contained immense amusement.

"What now?" I asked exasperatedly.

He leaned in, but I stayed perfectly still, not sure if it was a trick. He leaned all the way into me. Finally he reached my lips and pressed his to mine firmly. His hands snaked around my waist, pulling me onto his lap. I was straddling him as he continued to kiss me until I was dizzy. Finally he pulled away and I gasped for air.

"Maybe…*gasp*….I should….*gasp*….misbehave….*gasp*…more often…*gasp*." I choked out.

"Hmmm… maybe." He said with a smirk as he placed me back in my seat and buckled my seatbelt. He proceeded to drive away, I guess the talent show had it's advantages.

**A/N So what do you think of this one? Yay or Nay? Like it? Please review and I'll post the next chapter soon.** **Until them!**


	3. Chapter 3: Cullen's Get Low

Cullen's Get Low

*Bella POV*

"No please! Emmett! Don't do this!" I pleaded with him desperately. It was just my luck that Emmett picked this dare for me. Where were Carlisle and Esme when you needed them? Oh yeah they were hunting and found it brilliant to leave 5 teenagers alone in a house with one twisted up guy like Emmett.

"Oh relax! It's not that bad! Besides Edward won't mind the show." Emmett said.

"He's right Bella. Please just do this. I already have the perfect outfit and all you really have to do is get low. I mean the song is "Low"." Alice said impatiently.

"Only if shorty gets low too." I said with a smirk, surprising myself with the boost in confidence.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh! You just got DONE!!!" Emmett shouted at Alice who had a shocked expression plastered on her face.

"Fine! We'll do it! Let's go change." Alice said calmly, snapping quickly out of her trance.

"WH…what?" I stuttered. I didn't think she would really give in.

"C'mon we will dance to "Low" in town square near all the bars in short little outfits for your dare." She explained slowly, as though talking to a small child, while my eyes grew round in horror.

"Please?" I whispered.

"Nope!" Emmett replied evilly popping the "P"

"Let's Go! This will be soooooo much fun!" Alice gushed, dragging me with her up the stairs as I pleaded with everyone. They all smiled innocently while shaking their heads

No.

________________________________________________________________________

** Alice's Bathroom**

"Please! I look horrible!" I pleaded for the millionth time.

"Bella! You look amazing now stop whining so I can finish your makeup!" Alice snapped.

"Edward? Please?" I whispered, knowing he could hear me from downstairs.

"I wish I could love, but you know the rules. No backing out or you have to let Alice take you shopping for a week." He murmured as I found him standing next to me in a flash.

"b…but this is humiliating! I look horrible!" I whined.

"Actually…" he began only to be cut off by Alice.

"Ok bye Edward!" She said as she promptly shoved him out the door.

"Alice what was that?" I asked angrily.

"He can't see the finishing touches. I'm even blocking my mind." She explained calmly.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiine!" I sighed as I closed my eyes so she could put on the finishing touches.

"Oh Bella! You look hot! Edward's gona go crazy when he sees you." Alice exclaimed when she was done.

"Ok I think your exaggerating" I exclaimed agitatedly.

"Oh really?" she asked in disbelief as she turned me around to face the full length mirror.

"Wow." I breathed as I took in my image.

I was wearing a short tight black skirt that was about mid thigh and a tight fitted blouse in a beautiful blue that I knew Edward loved.

"Weeeeeeelllll? Do you like it?" She asked.

"Yes. I look….pretty..." I stuttered in surprise.

"Yes you do." She said simply.

"Thank you." I whispered as I turned to her with my tear filled gaze.

"Oh Bella! You know I love you." She said as she gave me a tight hug.

"I love you too Ali! Are you ready to do this?" I asked her, looking at her in and her perfection. She was dressed the same as me, only in a hot pink blouse that Jasper absolutely loved on her.

Let's go. The boys have already left to set up the stage and lights, Rose is coming with us." Alice explained

"Already?" I asked with a gulp as Alice proceeded to shove me into the back seat of her Porsche.

"You're going to be fine. This will be good." Alice said as she sped towards Port Angeles.

"You're sure it's gona be ok?" I asked timidly.

"Yes positive." She responded.

"Ok. I can do this." I said with a deep breath.

"Good cuz we're here." Alice said as she hopped lightly out of the car.

"Crap!" I said as the breath whooshed out of my lungs.

"Bella? Bella breathe!" Alice chimed from in front of me.

"I'm ok. Sorry" I responded as I took deep calming breaths.

"Let's go!" Alice said with an excited bounce as she pulled me from the car.

"WOW that's a lot of people!" I murmured to myself as Alice rolled her eyes.

"And now here is Miss Bella Swan and Alice Cullen dancing to Low by Flo Rida!" Emmett boomed from onstage with a huge grin.

My eyes widened and I barely noticed Alice pulling me onstage with her. Emmett put the mic back on the stand and took it to the side of the stage. He pushed the CD into the stereo and the music began booming through the surround sound speakers. The blinding lights shone down on me and Alice as we began to move in sync, she must have seen what moves I would do.

Suddenly I felt a pair of cold familiar arms wrap around my waist. The arms spun me around. I looked up and was met with smoldering lust filled golden eyes. Edward looked different. He looked lust filled. It made me that much more nervous. Why was he acting like this?

"You are unbearable. The need and wants I have are incredibly hard right now. Seeing you dance up onstage as the whole crowd watched you dirty dance in next to nothing was torture." He murmured in my ear.

I shivered with delight and looked around. Everyone was dancing together. Grinding up against each other. Edward quickly spun me so that my back was to his chest. He ground his hips into my lower back as I reached a hand back and pulled lightly on his hair, though it wouldn't hurt him. His response was to start slowly sucking and nipping my neck as he ground into me in a way that should be illegal. Suddenly we heard sirens as police cars came towards us along with a bunch of newsgroups. Edward and his family quickly darted away.

________________________________________________________________________

*Next Morning*

I woke to find myself curled into Edwards arms, lying in his oversized T-Shirt and boxers. I smiled as he kissed me softly. I looked up to see the whole family gathered around us, watching the news intently.

"Hi Bella dear." Esme said softly as I realized her now honey golden eyes.

"Hello. How was your hunt?" I asked shyly

"Good. Thank You. Apparently you all had a good night." Esme said with a glare that had all of us looking around confusedly.

"Hello Bella. Have you guys seen the news recently?" Carlisle said as he walked into the room casually.

"Ummm…no should we?" I asked.

"Just watch." Esme said as she turned on the TV.

"Oh!" Alice said

"My!" Rosalie continued.

"Gosh!" I finished

"Is that?" Emmett began

"It can't be." Jasper said.

"It's us?" Edward half roared. That was a sexy growl. Wait now is no time to feel lust!

"Bella! Why are you feeling lust for Edward at a time like this?!" Jasper snapped at me as Edward turned to smirk.

"Don't scold her. She can't resist me." Edward said as his smirk became more pronounced.

"Oh sorry I was lusting for Emmett." I said with a conspiratorial wink at Rose and Emmett.

"Oh I love you too Bella-Boo!" Emmett said as he pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"What?" Edward said in a hurt tone.

"Edward relax I was kidding." I soothed as I walked into his still open embrace.

"Don't scare me like that…Bella-Boo." He said with a smirk at the end.

"Sure thing Eddie!" I countered with a smirk that made his slide into a frown as I giggled.

"Ok now that's cleared up. Did you see we are on TV?" Alice squealed.

"Well, technically not to the human eye." Rosalie said.

"Oh well." I muttered.

"So what were you doing there?" Esme asked with a perfect brow arched.

"Ummm…" we said in unison.

"It was Emmett's fault!" Jasper shouted.

"Thanks man! Way to be a brother. Not even Bella gave me away and she had the dare." Emmett muttered angrily.

"Dare?" Carlisle interjected.

"Umm…yeah." I said nervously.

"What dare?" Esme asked with a sigh.

"Well I dared Bella to dance to the song Low in the middle of Port Angeles on a stage. Then Bella was irritated and challenged Alice. It kinda got out of hand…oh and Eddie was grinding all up on Bella. The cops came and we ran full speed through the crowds." Emmett muttered quickly.

"Wow." Carlisle said.

"How long?" Jasper said with a sigh.

"1 week." Esme said.

"That's not bad." Alice said calmly.

"Am I included?" I asked nervously.

"No neither is Alice, Rosalie, and Edward." Esme said.

"What?!" Emmett and Jasper screamed in fury.

"They really didn't do anything on purpose.

"Rosalie had no part in this. Alice and Bella were forced and Edward was just protecting Bella." Esme explained.

"That's not fair!" Emmett said as he went to hug Rose for comfort.

"No touchy for a week." Rosalie said with a smirk.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Emmett said with a cry as he fell to his knees.

"End of story." Esme said as Carlisle and her walked out the door.

"Well it was fun while it lasted." Jasper sighed.

"I had fun!" I said calmly. Emmett exploded then.

"YOU AREN'T IN TROUBLE!" He roared as Edward took a protective stance in front of me, only to back down when I told him to move.

"I'm sorry." I said as I calmly walked towards the door.

"Bella it's my fault. I was angry I'm in trouble. I shouldn't have taken it out on you, forgive me?" he asked with his best puppy dog pout, looking hilarious do to his size.

"Yes big brother I forgive you." I said with a laugh as he picked me up and twirled me around before setting me down.

"Thanks Bells I love you kid!" Emmett said.

"Love we better get you home to Charlie." Edward said

"Ok. By guys!" I said quickly as I walked out the house with Edward, smiling as I thought of Emmett and his puppy dog face.

**A/N There we have it folks! Another chapter and a little Bella/Emmett sibling love! I thought it was sweet. Hope you guys liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4:Bringin' Back the Beatles

Bringin' Back The Beatles

*Edward POV*

It was just a normal day in the life of a vampire. I was relaxing on the couch with my beautiful human girlfriend and my family was doing various things around the house, some of which I really didn't want to know about. Little did I know that was all about to change.

"Edwaaaaaaaaaaard!" Emmett yelled.

"Bellaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!" Alice screeched at the same time as we both sighed.

"See you later love." I whispered, kissing her forehead before I went to see what my idiot brother wanted.

"Bye Edward." My Bella mumbled as she turned to find Alice right behind her.

"What Emmett?" I hissed.

"Aw Eddie not get laid?" he mocked as I swung out my fist and knocked him into the wall leaving the imprint of his head there….hmmm…always knew his head was hollow I thought.

"I've got the best idea!" he exclaimed as Jasper came walking in then turned to walk out as I grabbed the back of his shirt and held him in the room with me.

"We are going to reenact the beatles!" Emmett yelled.

"Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief

"Yup!" He exclaimed proudly.

"Hmm…its not a bad idea really." Jasper said as he no doubt thought of playing his guitar.

"Why????" I asked in exasperation.

"cuz we can and we all know how to play instruments!" Emmett whined.

"Fine." I sighed, knowing I wouldn't get out of it.

"Ok so I'll play the drums, Jazz plays guitar, Carlisle will play base, and Eddie here will play keyboard and sing." Emmett said

"WOW a full thought sentence, impressive." Jazz said with a snicker as I chuckled too, ignoring Emmett's glare until I sailed through the air and left a head dent in the wall next to Emmett's.

"Ok so now we know what we're doing where are we doing it and do we have the instruments?" I asked.

"Yes we have the instruments. They're in the basement." Jazz answered smugly.

" Okaaaaaaaaaaay…so where are we playing?" I asked

"Oh don't you worry about that… I know just the place." Emmett responded with a sly grin.

* * *

* 9:00 At night, the Local bar*

"I can't believe you idiots roped me into this." I muttered in anger and embarrassment as Emmett jumped around in excitement.

"And now we have a special treat tonight. Please put your hands together for Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Edward doing a tribute to the Beatles singing "Hey Jude" the announcer said as we all walked out with our instruments.

I looked out and saw the girls in the front row cheering and getting lots of looks from other guys. I growled lowly but then heard Emmett start the beat with his sticks. I quickly winked at my Bella and began the song then started the piano after the first line.

_Hey Jude_

_**(Cue piano)**_

_Don't make it bad _

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start_

_To make it better_

_Hey Jude don't be afraid _

_You were made to go out and get her_

_The minute you let her under your skin_

_Then you begin to make it better_

_**- It was then I realized this described Bella and I in the beginning so I sang more and more with more feeling as I stared into my Bella's eyes.**_

_And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude refrain_

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_

_For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool _

_By making his world a little colder_

_Hey Jude don't let me down _

_You have found her now go and get her_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can make it better_

_So let it out and let in and hey Jude begin_

_You're waiting for someone to perform with_

_and don't you know that its just you hey jude you'll do_

_the movement you need is on your shoulder_

_hey jude don't make it bad _

_take a sad song and make it better_

_remember to let her under your skin_

_then you'll begin to make it better_

_better better better ohhhhhhh!_

_-__**I got louder as Jasper increased the guitar**_

_Nah nah nah nanana_

_Nana nahh_

_Hey judeeeeeeeee_

_**- I played the last keys and we finished the song as the crowd went wild**_

We all took a bow but I signaled for them to wait.

I went back up the microphone and began to speak as I stuck my hand in my pocket.

"hey everyone, I'm Edward Cullen, listen I discovered that song is very important to me and I wanted to dedicate it to my girlfriend, but um.. Bella I love you so much and I was wondering will you marry me? I love you with all my heart and want to spend every day with you." I said as everyone chorused "aw"

My Bella had tears shining in her eyes and looked up at me but then passed out.

I looked at her in shock as she immediately came too. She looked sheepish and I chuckled knowing she probably forgot to breathe.

"So Bella what do ya' say? Wana marry this annoying sack?" Emmett asked as he yanked the microphone from my hands.

"Yes" she mouthed

"What? cant hear you. Say it in the mic." Emmett said as he pulled Bella onstage with us.

"Yes yes yes!" She screamed as she leapt on me.

"I love you I murmured as we kissed in front of the crowd.

"YESS!!!!!! I'm gona plan everything!" We heard Alice screech as we all laughed.

**A/N Sorry I know that's not how she gets asked but I thought it was cute and pretty funny how she passed out and all of that. Please leave a review and tell me what you all think! Give me some ideas you like and maybe you will see your name under the thank you for suggestions!**


End file.
